Yesterday's Whisper
by Fanatic24
Summary: JL, TT and YJ. Oh how the past tends to mesh together in the future. Former Titans remember the times of being a Titan as they are now members of Young Justice or Justice League. A transition that weighs heavily on their minds as enemies of their past head full on into the present. Now if they could get everyone to stop creating Tamaranean native foods. Rewrite WhispersOfYesterday
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday's Whisper

.

D/C: I don't own anything.

.

This is the rewrite of **Whisper's of Yesterday**.

.

Thank you **teentitanfan530** , for your words.

.

"Yeah... I know… I will tell him right now… Okay… Oh, I will talk to you later then… Love you…" Nightwing whispered into a yellow and black communicator. A pensive look came over his face as he shut the communicator off and placing it in his belt hiding it from everyone's eyes. Nightwing let out a sigh and began to crawl out of the air vent that he was currently hiding in.

Nightwing easily climbed out of the vent, landing on the ground just as easy. He looked around for a bit before he headed off towards the mission room. Nightwing made sure he was not being followed. Just because it was the middle of the night, it does not mean everyone in Mount Justice was asleep.

Entering the room Nightwing raised an eyebrow, seeing who was in the room already. Wally West, the newly designated Flash sat in the main chair, looking up at the holographic computer with a tired frown.

Wally did not have his cowl on showing off his identity to the dark world. Looking up, the fastest man alive noticed he was not alone anymore. He motioned for Nightwing to come closer.

"This is a surprise." Nightwing mused as he stood beside him. "Normally I see you either asleep or scarfing your face with food."

"Shut it, Dick." Wally snapped at him as he slid down in his chair, rubbing his eyes as he did. "… How pissed off is she at me this time."

Nightwing grinned as he remembered the conversation. "Kori told me that Lucky wanted to know how to cook some of her home world dishes… be warned and try not to lose a limb."

Wally's face turned into a pale green at the thought, he looks up at Nightwing with a questioning look. "How do even survive with her cooking."

"Eh…" Nightwing shrugged his shoulders with an amused smirk. "You get used to it after a while."

"Dude… The last time I tried some of her food, I swear it nearly bit off my hand." Wally said with a serious look.

"And…that is why I am warning you this time."

"You do remember that it did tear off my gloves." Wally added, he only let out an annoyed sigh seeing his close friend giving him an amused look. "What did they say exactly?"

"Well… Lucky told Kori how she has to stay low for a while, something to do with her past, _past_." Nightwing said emphasizing his words. "This is the reason she isn't picking up on any calls."

Wally looked up at the holograms, his brows furrowed as he examined them. "Where is she right now?"

Nightwing crossed his arms as he looked at the projections, they were all had one thing in common, The Teen Titans. The time that Nightwing was still Robin and Wally was still Kid Flash instead of his new title, Flash, it was a time they missed. "All that Kori told me is that… Where you first gave her the first red rose?"

Wally's eyes showed a glint of remembrance of what he said. "Got it."

"Who's there?" Someone called out

Wally quickly puts on his cowl, now going on the mantle of the Flash. Nightwing looks towards the entrance of the room to see Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy.

The two older heroes let their tough guy mask fall seeing who it was.

"Hey, you guys." Beast Boy smiled as he walked towards them with a smile, as he did, he transformed into his normal green human self to oppose to the half monkey. He allowed his fang to be visible. "Why are you both up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Nightwing said as he grinned down at him.

"I..." Beast Boy looked around the room, making sure they were alone before him look back up at Nightwing. "I got a call from Rach, a while ago and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"It seems we all got a call from our girls," Flash said, standing up, stretching and yawning as he did. "What are you in for this time?"

"I have to accompany her to her home world." Beast Boy started with a shiver. "Either that or go to a museum, she has been talking about."

"I thought you were banned from ever going to a museum ever again," Flash asked as he thought about it.

"That was because I accidentally had to replace their mammoth replica for a day." Beast Boy deadpanned. "People tend to notice when the model is totally green.

"I remember that." Flash laughed as he walked towards the zeta beams, "I'm going to head out, later."

"Until next time, Flash," Nightwing said as he took the seat that Flash was sitting on previously.

"See you later, Flash." Beast Boy called out as he pulled up a chair sitting next to Nightwing.

B03 Flash

With that Flash was out of Mount Justice.

Nightwing and Beast Boy continued to watch the old videos of the Teen Titans. They both watched in silence as they recalled every fight, stance, villain and time of each one of them. As the night went on, they did not even notice that it was morning already.

Nightwing reached over and paused on the last fight before he turned it off, "Time to get ready for the day, BB."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy yawned as he got up. "Nightwing…"

"Yeah, Beast Boy," Nightwing said as he also stood up.

"Do you think I'm a waste of space in the Team?" Beast Boy asked as he looked up at his former leader.

Nightwing paused and looked down at him with a surprised look, then it turns into a serious look. "Who told you that, you know perfectly well you are not a waste of space, Beast Boy. Out of everyone here, you have more experience than most of us."

Beast Boy nervously shifted his weight around. Despite the fact he was only 16, he stood about half a head shorter than Nightwing, but had a similar but scrawnier build than him. "I rather not say."

Nightwing let out a sigh. "Beast Boy… promise me the next time something happens to tell me. The last thing I need is _her_ going after me… again. You know I don't want that to happen."

"Alright, alright." Beast Boy said, waving his hands in surrender. At that moment, Beast Boy's stomach decided to sound like a rabid animal, stating how hungry he was. Beast Boy blushed green in embarrassment and began to laugh nervously. "Hehe… Hungry?"

"I think I saw M'gann leaving the leftover tofu in the fridge." Nightwing said, and not even a second later, Beast Boy ran off to the kitchen. Nightwing shook his head at him.

"Some things never change," Nightwing whispered as he left the mission room.

-.-

Wally lounged around his apartment in Steel City. Dressed in his civilian's clothes, a simple light orange shirt, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. The only thing that seemed off for the speedster is a pair of familiar silver rings on each hand. Right now, he is laying down on the couch trying to catch some sleep that seemed to escape him for a while. Its' been a while since he has been in his apartment let alone in the city.

"About time, you came back." A bag was thrown at him, which landed on his stomach.

"Was that necessary," Wally whined shoving the bag off him before he sat up to see his girlfriend of something years looking down at him from over the couch. Her yellow cat-like eyes looks at him with amusement.

"Hey, Jinxy." Wally said with a tired smile, he reached up and waved his hand through her pink hair. "When did you get here?"

"When I got in the apartment or in the city," Jinx asked as she leaned into his touch. Wally raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her about her question. "I arrived here in the city about a few weeks ago."

"Where were you staying the last couple of weeks?" Wally asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

"I know other people in the city that let me stay with them for a while," Jinx said with a casual shrug.

"Why you don't just move in with me?" Wally asked, teetering into dangerous waters. He knew that Jinx was on the fence about it. She would and like to move in with him, but with her background, it would look bad if she did. After all, she is needed elsewhere. "Permanently."

"You know perfectly well, as much I would love to." Jinx rolled her eyes at the obvious style that Wally has in his apartment, it's rather plain, but still warm apartment, is a place for being at peace and to allow walls to break down momentarily. Something she can't afford to do. "You know what this place does to me, Wally."

Jinx took note of Wally's expression fallen just a teensy bit, she reached over and flicked his nose. "But… I do need a place to hide for a while… so you're stuck with me until then."

Wally's face lit up, he had now reached over and dragged Jinx over the couch over himself in a crushing hug.

-.-

Nightwing sat behind the counter watching Beast Boy making breakfast out of tofu. He sat there munching on an apple hoping that the green bean will not make him eat his latest creation. Nightwing does not want whatever taste buds he has left to die on him.

"Good morning." M'gann smiled floating into the room.

"Morning," Nightwing said as he munched on an apple.

"Hey, M'gann." Beast Boy said as he flipped a tofu pancake onto a huge stack of tofu pancakes. "I'm making breakfast."

"I... can see that," M'gann said wearily as she took notice what exactly the pancakes were made out of.

Beast Boy grabbed a plate and stacks it with pancakes. "Here you go, Nightwing."

Beast Boy placed the plate right in front of Nightwing, who stared at it wondering what he should do with it.

"What is that horrible smell," La'gann stated as he walked into the kitchen covering his nose. "Smells like something died."

He saw Beast Boy holding a ladle and a bowl, a slight sneer a came to his face. "So you're the one making that smell. What in Neptune beard are you making that smells this bad?"

"Tofu Pancakes," Nightwing stated as he stuffed his mouth with his own batch of pancakes. "… Not bad."

Beast Boy beamed at the small praise. "Thanks!"

M'gann took a small bite out of a pancake, but she quietly spat it out, out of Beast Boy sight. "It's… strange."

"Can you pass the syrup?" Nightwing asked as he dug into his food. He glanced at La'gann, seeing how he had a look of total disgust. "Well, there's enough to pass around, dig in."

Connor came into the kitchen and stood there at the entrance watching everyone. "Is that your tofu pancakes."

"Hey, Connor." Beast Boy said as he set out another plate of pancakes.

La'gann walked over to Nightwing and whispered to him. "How do you even stand to eat that?"

"You could say I am used to strange foods," Nightwing said to him, as he took a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Believe me, I've seen stranger things than this."

La'gann gave him a perplexed look. "How do you even stand him?"

Nightwing paused, he placed his fork down next to his plate. "Who?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about, Beast Boy?" La'gann whispered he took a quick side glanced at Beast Boy.

"I've known Beast Boy for a long time and I trust him with my life," Nightwing said as he stood up from his seat. "I don't know what you have against him, but it has to stop."

By now, everyone stood still and watched the confrontation. They watched with wide eyes. The air around the room began to feel tense.

-.-

Red Arrow stood on top of a rooftop. He watched over the city, under the high noon. It was a quiet night, a very boring night. Letting out a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the building.

Red Arrow swung his legs around in boredom, oh how he wishes something would happen. Then again, it could lead to anything.

"My, isn't this a surprise." Said a feminine crafty voice. "Normally I see you out and about."

"Why don't you sit down with me." Red Arrow called out waving a hand towards the spot next to him. "It's a quiet night, Cheshire."

Cheshire came out of the shadows and walked up to Red Arrow. She sat next him and looked down at the busy city down below. "Look at them…"

"They look like ants." Red Arrow stated as he looked down at the streets down below.

"Of course," Cheshire stated as she wrapped her hand around his, leaning into his shoulder.

"I thought you were taking the night off." Red Arrow asked looking down at her. "Where's Lian?"

"My mother is looking after her with my little sister," Cheshire said as she tucked her legs underneath herself.

Red Arrow let out a low laugh, he leaned his head against her. They quietly enjoyed the night away.

To be continued...

This is the start of the rewrite without the Oc's. The other story, Whisper's of Yesterday will be deleted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday's Whisper

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Nightwing punched a dummy in the training room; he punched away his anger on the poor dummy. He just came out of a semi-argument with one of his teammates. Then having to explain to one of his superiors why he knocked out said teammate into an unconsciousness.

It was one thing to talk about someone eating habits, but to question their position on the team. No one should ever tell him that. Nightwing jumped into the air and gave a sidekick to the dummy causing it to crash into the far wall.

Nightwing breathed deeply as he watched the dummy slid down the wall after the sidekick he did to it. He raised his hand to brush his hair out of his face, stood up straight and headed to a workbench where he had a towel and a water bottle.

He grabbed the towel placing it over his shoulder; he went down to grab his water bottle, as he did he heard a slight noise.

Nightwing glanced towards the entrance of the room to see Zatanna standing there looking at him with an amused look. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey?"

"Hey, yourself. " Zatanna said, as she walked into the room, a smile played on her face. "I heard of the little scuffle with Lagoon Boy."

Nightwing frowned at the reminder. "Don't remind me."

Zatanna face softened, she leaned closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, you know you can talk to me."

Nightwing shrugged Zatanna's hand off him, he headed towards the exit. "I rather not talk about it with you."

"Nightwing," Zatanna said as she followed him out, "What's wrong with you, you've been like this since you came back from who knows what?"

Nightwing paused for a moment, what he said was sent out in a low whisper. "People change."

-.-

"What does he have against me?" Beast Boy cried out as he paced around the room. "I didn't even do anything to him."

Conner aka Superboy watched him pacing around the room, he had to drag Beast Boy away from the confrontation of La'gann and Nightwing. The clone somehow was stuck counseling Beast Boy. He could frown at the memory of Connor trying to get Beast Boy out of the crime sce…kitchen. The green bean puts up a very decent fight. "I know Beast Boy."

"It mostly has to do with M'gann." Beast Boy grumbled as he plopped onto the floor. "La'gann doesn't like it that someone is so close to his Angelfish."

"Don't I know it," Connor said as he leaned against the wall.

"It's one thing to say I'm young and immature, but to say I'm useless to the team." Beast Boy said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What," Conner said as he held back his anger in his voice. "What did he say to you?"

Beast Boy raised his head to look at him. "A lot of baloney about me and trying to beat me down half the time."

Conner crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that all?"

"He thinks that I'm an easy target." Beast Boy said with a snort. "La'gann gets annoyed at the fact Nightwing prefers to go on missions with me than most of the others… Especially if it has to do with water and stuff."

"Does this have to do with the Tee…?" Conner never finished what he has to say due to a green monkey that covered his face. He looked at the monkey with annoyance; he reached up and removed the green monkey from his face. "Was that necessary?"

Beast Boy shrugged his monkey arms and pointed down. Conner placed him down on the floor and watched as Beast Boy turned back into his human form.

Beast whispered to him in a low tone. "No one should know about that right now, brings up to many questions and… Stuff."

"Then why did you tell me." Conner as he looked down at him with a questioning look.

Beast Boy looked around the room trying to think of his answer. "Out of everyone here besides Nightwing, Bumble Bee, Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Flash, that knows about everything. I know I could talk to you about it and not be bothered with it."

"Yeah, I guess." Conner sighed as he let his arms down to his sides; he ran his left hand through his dark hair. "Wait… how many are there of you guys?"

Beast Boy nervously laughed. "Eh…."

Neither of them noticed a small gleam of yellow zip around the room.

-.-

M'gann looked down at her hands as she sat next to La'gann bed in the medical room. La'gann lay on the bed-bandaged head to two. He looked like he came out of a very disadvantaged fight.

'I have to stop doing this to myself.' M'gann thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands. 'This isn't working…'

"Where is he?" Bumblebee said as she walked into the medical room, a frown on her face. "Where is that no good, good for nothing…"

M'gann looked up at her. "Who are you looking for, Bumblebee?"

"Well, who else?" Bumblebee stated as she pointed at La'gann, with a frown on her face. "I have a bone to pick with him."

"Not again." M'gann moaned in desperation, as she began to pull her hair. "Could you explain to me exactly been going on. All I've been getting is mixed signals and it's…"

"You really don't know what's going on with him and well over the half of the male population here." Bumblebee said with an eyebrow raised, and one hand on her waist. "That boy has been picking on the younger members of the team, preferably on BB since you're close to him and why we pick him over all of yo…"

She stopped herself short, Bumblebee rethought what she just said and taking notice how M'gann has a questioning look on her face. "Look…. La'gann has been picking on fights with Conner, Flash, Bart, Beast Boy, Kaldur, and even the two Roy's, for what, to make him feel adequate with himself."

"Whose BB," M'gann asked, confused. "What do you mean he picks on all of them, I have never seen that. The only times I have seen, La'gann getting in a fight was when Conner goes off about us. Then there was today…"

"BB is Beast Boy, it's a nickname we made for him," Bumblebee said to her. "A lot has been happening behind your back with this one."

"Yeah… what did you mean Garfield gets picked over all of us…?" M'gann asked as she stood up, and walked up to her, crossing her arms. "I thought everyone barely knew him this year, did you know him before that. Is that the reason Nightwing has been extremely protective of his since the beginning?"

Bumblebee felt like pulling her hair, at her mussed up. She quickly cleared her mind; M'gann was not allowed to know what she wanted to know. "It's complicated, and I wasn't even allowed to tell you that."

"What do you mean you are not allowed?" M'gann asked as a frown began to grow on her face. "Who doesn't allow you to speak about it?"

Bumblebee turned on her heel. "I can't tell you anything at this point, but when the time comes if it comes, have an open mind." With that, she left the room.

-.-

A half-cybernetic half-man stood in a giant freezer warehouse, teeth clattering and jumping from foot to foot in an attempt to get warm. Mentally cursing out his leader and good friend for making him do the task in hand. To meet with a contact.

That was it. It has been four hours since the designated time and still no sign of said contact. He is about an inch away to get his communicator out and yell at his leader for making him wait in a giant freezer!

"N-N-Night-w-wing is s-s-s-so going to g-g-get it." Cyborg stuttered out, a puff of white smoke escaping from his mouth. "G-G-Going to ring his neck."

"I guess your friend didn't inform you that there was a change in time."

Cyborg froze, he recognized that voice anywhere and he is now mentally thinking of all the things he would do to Nightwing for revenge for making him do this. A small beep alerted him to a new message. Cyborg raised his hand and pressed it against his cybernetic ear. It was a message from Nightwing himself, about the change of time for the meeting.

Looking over at the contact, Cyborg's eyes widened in shock. There sitting on the crate is someone who he did not presume to be. For the fact that said person is not wearing a uniform or any sort of costume to hide his identity. The only thing he could identify the contact is his voice. "Red X?"

"Who else?"

To be continued…

I am using my phone to rewrite this... I hate it...

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday's Whisper

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Richard John "Dick" Grayson sat back on a metal chair with a newspaper in one hand and in the other; he had a cup of coffee. He kept gazing over the newspaper and avoiding making eye contact with anyone. With a pair of dark sunglasses, and a newsboy hat to try to blend into the crowd, Dick needed to get away from being a superhero and the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. Right now, he inwardly fidgeted, waiting for a certain someone to come.

It was one of those quiet days that he could spend time with one Kori Anders.

"Dick is that you?"

'Caught.' Dick cursed mentally; he gazed over at his paper to see Barbara Gordon. Not the person that Dick needed to see at that moment. "Hey Babs, what brings you here?"

Barbara smiled at him; she took a seat right across from him. "What brings me here? I should be asking the same thing to you?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Dick said, as he folded up the paper, one of the servers of the café came and asked if they required anything else. Barbara ordered a coffee as Dick mentally sighed; he secretly looked around the café hoping to catch a glimpse of the actual person he truly wanted to spend time with. "She's supposed to be here any minute."

"One of your many dates, I presume," Barbara stated with an eyebrow raised at him. She gave him a look that clearly stated with annoyance at the fact that Dick is trying to get her leave.

Dick expression changed from friendly to irritation. "I haven't been on a date for well over a year."

That was not a farfetched as it sounds for Dick. He has not been on a date due to conflicting schedules, traveling, missions and other random things that pop up. Today was the only day he and Kori would be in each other's company without any titles, mask and communication of the superhero world they reside in.

"Oh, a reunion, then you wouldn't mind me hanging around then," Barbara stated tightly, not showing any signs that she was going to leave anytime soon. The waiter came back at that moment to hand Barbara order before Dick could respond.

"I do mind, Barb," Dick said pinching the bridge nose trying not to lose his composure. He took noticed that his cell phone vibrated in his jacket's pocket. Getting out of his pocket, he noticed it was a text.

 _'Be there in 3 min! : P'_. It read. Dick let out a deep breath and he put the phone back in his pocket. "She's going to be here any moment, and I don't want her to get the wrong expression."

"Oh, now I totally want to meet her." Barbara said sarcastically, taking another a sip of her drink, she began to relax in her seat. Though if you took notice she was tense, very tense, she noticed a female walking towards their table. She stood tall, orange tan skin, long curly furious red hair, her eyes are a deep emerald green, she wore a short sleeved floral sundress that only added beauty to her.

Barbara's eyes widened when she saw that the green eyed beauty ran towards Dick with a bright white smile.

"Richard!" She called out running towards Dick or Richard as she called him.

Turning around, the former boy wonder saw who called out his name. He returned the smile, albeit not as bright and quickly stood up to meet Kori half way.

Dick and Kori embraced each other with smiles. Barbara took note of the embrace; it was clear that it wasn't one of those typical hugs Dick gave out to keep out with his persona, or a hug one would give to someone close you haven't seen in a long time. This, this clearly showed such emotion of love and yearning.

Barbara began to get annoyed at exactly at how long the _hug_ was lasting; she let out a cough to get their attention.

The two separated from the hug. Dick kept his arm around Kori waist to bring her close to him and coughed out a few times to clear his voice.

"Kori this is Barbara Gordon." Dick said as he glanced at Kori then at Barbara, "Barbara, this is Kori Anders she's my-"

"Girlfriend." Kori finished excitedly, finishing what he had to say. "I am his girl-friend."

At that, Barbara could not take it anymore, proven as she crushed the paper coffee cup in her hand.

-.-

Garth swam towards a certain destination, away from his home in Atlantis, away from the surface and away from his (actual) home in the Titans East Tower… well away from everything and everyone really. He needed to get away and clear his mind of many things. It was too much for him at this point. As he dived further into the ocean a cave came into his sight, a grin came to his face as he quickly headed there.

( **A/N** : It is the same place in Teen Titans where Garth first met the Teen Titans)

Garth took in a long breath of air once he found the giant air pocket in the cave. He swam towards the edge and got out of the water. As he got out, Garth looked around the cave. It was renovated since the last time he came here. It's been a while since he actually spent a long-term time here.

'Since when I was still a Titan.' Garth mused as he noticed how the place still looked the same. In the far back are several screens, which doubled as a computer and just a plain TV. Random pieces of furniture surrounding it, on the other side of the cave were converted into a kitchen and an old fashioned fridge sat there. 'I'm going to have to get rid of the fridge.'

The cave was pretty much transformed into a hideout for emergencies and for Garth, a place to hide out. Only the main Titans, leaders of North, East, South, a certain honorary Titan and he of the knew the exact location.

This is why Garth had a gobsmacked look at seeing a man that seemed to be in his early twenties, long orange hair tied up in a messy knot, pale freckled skin, an awkward lanky build and blue eyes. He is wearing an outfit that is all too familiar to the original and east titans. Scanning through the computers with a giddy expression, the red head never actually took notice of Garth sudden appearance. "Control Freak?"

"How many times do I have to say it, it no longer Control Freak. I now go by…" Control Freak turned around to see Garth standing there arms crossed over his chest giving him a glare. "This is awkward…"

Right before either male could say or do anything, a third figure slowly approached Garth.

-.-

Flash zoomed around the watchtower with absolute boredom. It was one of those days that he wishes that he was still Kid Flash. To have the freedom of doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted in his own pace. Now he has to report in constantly, write out mission reports, stay at the watchtower when he is on duty, monitor the main computer and most of all, the one thing he hates, having to be monitored on a day-to-day basis… no hour-by-hour basis. Paranoia was already setting in.

At first, he believed it had to do with being the… replacement of the previous Flash, his uncle Barry Allen. Who after an accident, a hospital trip, and blackmailing from his wife, stepped down from the superhero business, Barry passed down the suit and name to his nephew. Since then Wally dawned the mask of the Flash.

The new Flash believed that since he is new, he had to be monitored, but as time went by it did not lessen, if not it have gotten worse. It made him feel like when he was with the Team, not having any freedom, be constantly being monitored and little freedom at the most. Being a Titan made him, feel free, to go his own way, and explore the world at his own pace. Being an Honorary Titan and being independent of all of it made him feel alive. He mentally thanked his Titan's teammates for hiding his relationship with Nicole "Lucky" Diaz from the eyesight of the Justice League. He rather not know what they would do if they ever found out.

Flash musings were cut short as he ran passed the Green Martian. The last thing he needed was the green guy to read what he was thinking. He already had enough therapy thank you very much. As he ran past him, Flash headed to his designated room. Something in the back of his mind kept on gnawing him.

Once he was inside, he zipped around the room, shutting off any cameras and recordings that were planted in his room. Now talk about paranoia. Now he has exactly 9 minutes and 32 seconds before they find out and come over to check on him.

Flash headed to the nightstand next to his bed, taking a short breath, he slowly (slow for him) slid open a secret drawer that appeared to be there for decoration. What was inside is his T-Com, the Titan communicator. He blinked several times seeing at the fact that it there was a blinking red light, indicating someone was calling him.

"Who would be trying to communicate with me…?" Flash mused as he picked it up and opened it. Whom he saw is, Aqualad or was it now Tempest… Garth yeah, let's go with that.

"KF is that you?" Garth asked, his hair was disheveled sticking out in random directions, his eyes seemed glazed over as if he overslept and slight bruising.

"Yeah, it's me, what happened to you?" Flash said; ignoring the old nickname, he was given. "You look like you came out of an argument with Roy and Bee finished it."

Garth looked at him blankly before he shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me…."

Garth shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm at the Ocean Point HQ, two intruders came took everything from the mainframe here before one of them knocked me out."

"Define everything?" Flash said slowly and in a low tone.

"Everything," Garth said seriously, "Names of all Titans, locations, abilities, backgrounds and….Secret identities. One of them was, believe it or not, Control Freak. He got everything, right down to Silkie and up to every name of each villain we ever went up against."

When Garth finished, Flash jaw dropped slightly as he digested what he heard. "Who was the other?"

"...I don't remember."

To be continued…

I just got my laptop back Best Buy, Geek Squad. It took them quite a while to get it back to recheck this chapter again.

R/R. Tell me what you think.

A/N: I will be deleting the story Whisper's of Yesterday, tomorrow midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday's Whisper

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

"Everything." Dick said in a controlled stain voice, he leaned against a window, looking out into the city of Bludhaven.

"Everything was taken. Garth checked several times and even had Cy checked it over. Control Freak and whoever was with him got every single thing on every Titan." Wally said as he paced around Dick's apartment. "After Cy confirmed it, Garth destroyed the location to make sure it was unusable. The last thing we need is for them to go back and see what else they can take."

"Control Freak?" Dick said unable to comprehend who is willing to collaborate up with the minor villain and most of all, how they found out about the location. "Control Freak?"

Wally gave him a shrug also unable to comprehend it but he let it slide to see the bigger picture of the situation they were in. "Do you think we have a mole? Who else exactly knew of the location?"

"Perhaps," Dick said, shaking his head not wanting to believe at the possibility of a mole. "The only people who knew about that certain computer are my team, team leaders and you knew of the location."

"What about that one girl you told me about, the one who betrayed you guys," Wally asked as he began to snap his fingers trying to remember the name. "What was her name… the one who defected and join the dark side?"

"Terra," Dick answered, curling his hands into fists, glaring at his friend at the reminder of said betrayal. "She also knew of the location of the not so hidden computers. I knew I should have had Rachel check and clean her mind permanently."

"Woah… That's..." Wally frowned taken aback by Dick's words. "I understand the reason behind it, but… that would only make you turn into them. Remember what they told us about the Justice Lords. Do not go down to their level. Plus, we don't even know if it was her and didn't Beast Boy say she doesn't remember her time as a Titan?"

"I know," Dick said he turned his head to look at Wally with furrowed brows. "Even so, there still a chance that she does remember and is feigning all this time."

An alarm went off in the apartment, making the two heroes turn their heads towards the location of said alarm. It was coming off Dick.

Dick reached into his pocket to take out a communicator; a worried look came over his face as he answered it. "Beast Boy what's going on?"

Beast Boy looked like he had seen a ghost, his normally green skin looked to be a very pale green and his hair stick to his skin. "Nightwing… She is back. She is flipping back."

"BB whose back," Dick asked as he watched Beast Boy look frantic, disturbed and paranoid.

"Terra, Terra is back." Beast Boy said regaining some of his composure. A serious look came over his face as he informed him of the situation. "Black Canary just came in with a new member of the team; low and behold it's Terra. Get this, the moment she saw me… _she_ said my name a-"

"Are you sure about that, Beast Boy?" Wally asked interrupting Beast Boy, as he appeared right next to Dick.

Beast Boy frowned at the interrupting but did not comment on it. "I am currently hiding in a broom closet. She will not stop following me and ask questions I rather not answer… If Raven catches wind of this, guess who's sleeping in the dog house?"

"Is that why she bought that dog house?" Wally asked.

-.-

Bumblebee sat right across of Terra, her arms crossed with a frown etched on her face as she watched her. She had met Terra once when her old team visited the central Titan Tower once. During that whole visit, she knew something was up with Terra but never really voiced her opinion. After hearing what had become of Terra after she betrayed them to Slade. Then her actions to amend her past sins which resulted with Terra turning herself into stone. Even if Terra made amends there was still a deep scar left with the Titans. Said scar has Bumblebee has her straining to stay civil, failing badly.

"So...Welcome to the Team." Bumblebee said through a strained smile.

"Thanks." 17-year-old Terra replied uneasily wringing her hands together. Shoulder length blonde hair, clear blues eyes, and clear skin. She is wearing a red long sleeved boy short unitard with yellow and orange stripes running on the sides, brown boots, and gloves. "Er...Shouldn't you be showing me around?"

"Hm?" Bumblebee gave Terra a look of disinterst. "Naw, not my problem."

Terra coughed into her hand in an attempt to regain some composure. "Then why did you volunteer to show me around?"

"To keep an eye on you of course." Bumblebee responded with a smile.

Terra eyebrow twitch just a bit. "What's your problem?"

Bumblebee smile dropped replacing it with an expression of annoyance. "You remind me of someone that should have remained as a paperweight."

Terra sputtered out, pounding her hand on her chest in an attempt to clear her airways. "You've got to be mistaking me for another."

"Am I?"

Unknowing to both of the females in the room, tension filled the room that it almost made it unbreathable. Unfortunately for Superboy, he walked into this scene and immediately regretted walking into it. The first to notice him is Terra, judging the massive blush that sported her face.

Seeing Terra dreamlike expression, Bumblebee turned around to see Superboy taking a step back towards the door. "You need something?"

Superboy glanced over at Terra with an unusual frown, Beast Boy had told him of their past that included the Teen Titans which in turned included the new girl. Skepticism filled his mind about Terra should she be trusted or is he judging her too early for this. It does not matter in the end, choosing sides when you already in a side tend to complicate things than they already are. "Training? You said you wanted to train later. It's later."

Bumblebee looked Superboy with a confused look before she smiled and nodded. "Heh forgot. Let me finish giving the newbie a quick talk then we'll train kay?"

"I'd hurry, La'gann is having a fit," Superboy said with a slight grin. "He started to say something about hunting you down for something you said…you wouldn't happen to know what happen."

"Nope," Bee said with a big smile. "Why don't you go and warm up for a bit and I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Whatever," Superboy replied with a grunt, all previous behavior was gone.

-.-

"Man…this place still looks the same." Arsenal whispered out to himself as he slowly walked into Titan East Tower.

Red Arrow walked into the living room of the tower and plopped himself on the couch without much of a care. "Everything is still how it was."

Arsenal slowly nodded, he walked around the area taking in everything he is seeing. It was almost as if he was never frozen and been gone for who knows how long. The dents, scrapes, water damage, and even his initials on the bottom of the table is still there. Arsenal doesn't know if he should cry or brood. Everything is still the same yet it's so different. "Where's everybody else?"

"Bumblebee back with the Team, Aqualad who now goes by Tempest is hiding as he is on everyone shortlist and the twins are on patrol." Red Arrow responded when he didn't receive a reply he looked over the couch to see the original Roy Harper staring at the fridge with a blank expression. That was when he remembered what exactly was on said fridge. Pinned to the fridge are pictures of the East Titan throughout the years and a few of recent ones.

"Married and a kid," Arsenal stated to his clone.

Red Arrow uneasily stood up and walked over towards Arsenal standing next to him arms crossed. He stared at the pictures along with the other. "Sometimes I can't even believe it considering everything that had happened."

"I need to restart my life."

"Raven therapy secessions finally working?" Red Arrow asked he reached over to open the fridge to take out a box of tacos. "Tacos?"

"Yep and they better be fish tacos," Arsenal said narrowing his at the clone.

Red Arrow gave the other a wounded look. "What do you take me for?"

-.-

"It's too quiet," Cyborg stated as he scanned the computers for any activity in Jump City. Has been weeks since the not so secret HQ break in and it seemed all villains that all Titans had at one point confronted are all AWOL. No sign of them, zips, nada, zilch. It started to not only worry him but also all the other Titans.

"Please tell me some bad news here people," Cyborg asked through a video chat with several Titan members that are out on patrol.

"Quiet over here," Argent informed. "Expect for the average bank robbers and muggers."

"Nothing to report in." Red Star replied back.

"Nada aqui." Mas y Menos told at the same time.

"All is well here," Bushido reported in.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Cyborg muttered sarcastically to himself. He typed in a couple of keys and the security video of the break in. No matter how many times he watched it the second figure always maintained to get themselves out of the shot. Making any sort of identification impossible. "Whoever was the second insured that they were out of eyeshot."

"Was it wise to keep such information out like that?" Bushido asked.

"How we were supposed to know someone could find it, it's in the middle of the ocean," Cyborg said to him. "Hardly anyone knew of the secret location."

"But apparently it isn't so secret anymore." Red Star remarked back. "Let's not forget, if it weren't for Tempest actually _wanting_ to go to the cave none of us would have found out it actually happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It meant that either Control Freak skills with computers improved immensely or he had more help besides the second intruder.

"Cyborg, a word." The door to Cyborg's office in the Titan tower opened to reveal Raven. Her cloak covering her entire persona.

"Keep watch for anything out of sight," Cyborg ordered the others nodded, and they all signed off. Cyborg turned around to give Raven his full attention. "Alright, you have my attention."

"Why were you not surprised there wasn't any activity?" Raven asked bluntly not bothering to mince words.

"…Before I tell you, it's all Nightwing's idea and fault." Cyborg gulped nervously. "Don't hurt the messenger."

Raven raised a gloved hand motioning for Cyborg to continue.

"Prior of this happening, Nightwing had me with contact." Cyborg explained to Raven, he reached over at his computer to pull up several files. "Something is up with the Brotherhood and the… _contact_ … mentioned that this is only the calm before the storm."

"Did said contact mentioned the break in?"

"Er…no. He did not."

To be continued….

Another chapter and another rewrite of a chapter, tell me what you think of the rewrite.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers of Yesterday

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

Batgirl headed into the Batcave a frown etched on her face. She headed towards the main computer where the leader of the Bat Clan sat as he went through several files.

"Batman," Batgirl said as she leaned against one of the consoles.

"Batgirl," Batman stated, as he did not keep his eyes off the screen.

"You wouldn't know anything about Nightwing's new girlfriend," Batgirl said bluntly.

"He had multiple girlfriends over the years," Batman said as he shortly pauses typing, he then quickly proceeds back to typing, "Is something off with one of them?"

"You can say that," Batgirl said as she pulled out a photo of Kori Anders. "Her name is Kori Anders."

Batman looked at the photograph; he reached for it and grabbed it from Batgirl. There was something about the female in the photo that looked familiar. "What are you so worried it, for all we know it could be just a fling?"

"You should have seen the way they interacted with each other," Batgirl grumbled as she frowned at the picture. "They knew each other for a remarkably a long time."

"It could be just a random girl he picked up when he left," Batman stated with his usual low tone. He gave her back the photo and went back to what he was doing, ending the conversation.

-.-

Raven, Herald, and Jericho slowly trekked through a sewer way. They kept their noise to a bare minimum. The last thing they needed is to get caught by whoever they were up against. The sewer wasn't anything to think about, just your typical sewer, rotten fumes, rats and other unmentionables.

"Are you positive that our contact is correct about this?" Herald asked, cringing at the sight of a huge rat.

"Even if it is correct or not, we still need to ensure we clear out this area," Raven replied, instead of walking she floated alongside her current teammates. "This area once occupied by all sorts of villains throughout the years."

Jericho motioned with his hands, communicating warily.

"No, I have no clue who the contact is." Raven shook her head, she looked at Jericho as he continued. "All I know is that Nightwing know's personal who it is and Cyborg is keeping tight-lipped about it."

"Do we, at least, know what we are about to go up against?" Herald asked, keeping a tight grasp of his trumpet.

"...That is why we are here?" Raven replied quietly, stopping mid-air. She scanned around the area with her abilities. Something changed, the further they traveled into sewer way, a heavy dense feeling filled the air around them. It...almost felt familiar to Raven. She just couldn't put a finger on it. Judging from Herald's and Jericho's expressions, they felt it too. "Careful..."

As if someone flipped on a switch, the area around each of them began to shift. To anyone from the outside seeing them, will only see that their eyes were suddenly glazed over, posture stiff and their eyes will flicker fear. Severe fear to the point that it would appear they are having a nightmare while they were still awake.

From the shadows, a woman hiding with her green cloak whispered into an earpiece communicator. "This is Phobia...Targets acquired."

-.-

"… A Ball…" Dick said dumbfoundedly at his mentor. "You are going to throw a Ball at the Wayne manor… are you out of your mind!"

Bruce calmly sipped at his cup of coffee as he watched his eldest adoptive son flip out at the mention of the Ball. The idea of a Ball is all Alfred's and Selina's idea. It was to get everyone together… Well, it was to see who Dick's friends are; actually, it is to see who his girlfriend actually is.

"It's actually a Masquerade Ball, Master Richard," Alfred said as he poured him some more tea in his cup.

"Did Barbara tell you about Kori?" Dick said suspiciously to him.

"No… You just did," Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye as he turned around to head back to the kitchen, "You could only imagine how I feel about not knowing the girl that seems to capture your heart… I understand you didn't want Master Bruce to know but me…"

Alfred lifted his head upwards in a flippant manner as he marched right into the kitchen.

-.-

"A Masquerade?" The Team questioned, they stared at Nightwing with a look that he previously gave to one Mr. Wayane.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting the masquerade that about what I know," Nightwing shrugged trying to look nonchalant about it. The few that truly knew him knew something was off. "It's for a charity event or something. All of you are to come to the Masquerade."

"This sounds highly suspicious," Beast Boy whispered to Bumblebee, who nodded at his words.

"Batgirl followed him on his date with Kori," Red Arrow whispered to the two of them, "She told Batman who told Agent A, who is emotionally blackmailing him to go on with it."

"I don't know whether to pity him or to laugh till my side hurts," Flash whispered to them as he appeared right behind them with a grin.

"... You have not changed one bit…" Arsenal said as he gave him a lighthearted glare. "How Lucky still bothers to stay with you still amazes me."

"I let you know she loves living with me," Flash said to them with a bigger grin.

"Who's living with you?" Artemis asked as she turned her attention to them.

"Uh… Someone," Flash said as he quickly ran off to who knows where.

"I'm going to go pick out a dress for the Ball," Bumblebee said as she walked away from them.

"I need to talk to Green Arrow about something," Arsenal said as he headed off as well.

Beast Boy and Red Arrow glanced at each other than at Artemis, who gave them a questioning look, "We have the stuff to do."

-.-

Total and complete destruction. No one survived that day, friends laid on the ground. Their expressions showed the fear of their final moments. It will forever be etched into Raven's mind. She didn't want this to happen…none of this should have happened. Surrounding her are her friends, many of which she considered being family to her. Now they all lay lifeless on the ground. To add to the twistedness, everyone was all placed so that they stared at her. As if they want her to remember what she did to them.

Raven knew, she stupidly knew this was bound to happen when she allowed herself to attach to others. To form bonds that could easily be broken in such manner. She could only bitterly at all of it as she would have thought it would be her father to be the cause of it. In the end, it was her…

.

No matter what he does, he would never be good enough to be noticed by his parents. It was always his older brother. Herald lived in the shadow of his brother, so many times he was forgotten. Then again, how could he blame his parents and everyone else? His brother is everything that he wasn't.

Herald's attempts to get recognize will always lead him astray from his parents. Thinking back, he admits shamefully that his earlier attempts would lead to increasing the gap between him and his family even more. It was only when Herald found his love for music that changed everything yet it changed nothing. The final straw was when he stood center stage playing the saddest tune to the three empty seats.

.

There was a time that he could remember that they were once a happy family. Mother, father and his brother, together and filled with such happiness that it pales everything else in Jericho's recent life events. He misses those time, the times there was actually a family. Waking up along with his brother and they would creep into their parent's room to surprise. Even though their parent's could already tell what they were trying to do the moment they heard their constant shushing. All in good nature, their parents allowed themselves to act like they were surprised.

Everything was…to a point perfect until that night. No one, not once, suspected what his did in his free time. In the long run, Jericho suspected something was up with his father. The distant look in his eyes, the constant war stories and so many trips all over the world. If only his father just plain out said what he was doing from the beginning. The way Jericho found out left him permanently mute. From then on, the perfect family went into shambles.

-.-

Nightwing sat in his room looking through old files glumly. He was crossing old files from the Teen Titans and Young Justice, trying to see where they connect. Going through the files, a distinctive horn sounded throughout the entire cave, Nightwing head shot right up at the sound. "Herald!"

Nightwing got up and ran out of his room to the location he believes where the sound of the horn came from. He was not the only one, though. All of the heroes that were in the cave looked around with interest at the sound, their interest increased when they saw Nightwing running towards the hanger in a great hurry.

Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Red Arrow and Arsenal quickly ran up to him, following him into the hanger.

"What's going on?" Arsenal called out as he looked around the hanger pulling out his bow and an arrow.

"I don't know," Red Arrow said as he brought out his bow as well, "Bee, Nightwing, any idea what's going on?"

"That's Herald's horn," Bumblebee said as she shrunk herself smaller and buzzed around the room.

"Raven is on a mission with him and Jericho." Beast Boy responded worriedly, he shifted into a cheetah and raced ahead.

Nightwing ran towards the middle of the hanger, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He once again tried his communicator, "Herald? Raven? Jericho? Can you hear me?"

All he got was more static.

"What's going on?" Ms. Martian asked as she, Superboy, Zatanna and Lagoon Boy headed towards them. They were in the hanger just arriving from a previous mission.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Superboy grumbled as he covered his ears trying to drown out the trumpet's horn.

"It feels… dark. Whatever it is," Zatanna stated as she surveyed the area, "It's dangerous."

"For Neptune Beard, can someone stop it?" Lagoon Boy said aloud, as he did at that moment everything went quiet. "Finally."

A spiraling blue portal appeared smack dab in the middle of the hanger. A blue hooded figure holding a trumpet in one hand and the other he tightly grasped another hooded figure over his shoulder. The one holding the trumpet had gleaming lime green eyes.

"Help." The green eyed figure said before he collapsed and instead of two figure falling to the ground, three fell.

"Raven! Herald! Jericho!"

All former Titans quickly ran towards their friends in a hurry. The only one that stayed behind is Nightwing who stood in between them and the other three members of the Team. Especially at Zatanna, who was glaring openly at Raven. She had begun to say a spell when suddenly Superboy grabbed her from behind, "Don't say a single word."

To be continued….

DUUUUUUDEEEESSSSSSS! I thought I lost the original script! Once I found it, I had to change it to make it fit without the oc's.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers of Yesterday

.

D/C: I don't own anything, only my oc's.

.

"She's a half - demon!" Zatanna yelled at Nightwing.

"And she's half-human!" Nightwing yelled back at her, the two of them were standing right outside the medical room. Raven and Jericho both laid on a cot and unconscious. Herald sat in between both cot's constantly pulling his hood over his head mumbling under his breath. Bumblebee and Beast Boy tended to the former two as Red Arrow stood at the door making sure no one entered. Arsenal stood in the back of the room talking into a Titan communicator.

"She's the daughter of Trigon, the key that will bring _him_ to this world. She has to die," Zatanna spat out at him. Nightwing laughed bitterly at her statement.

"Yeah, you are right about her being a key, but that happened a _long_ time ago," Nightwing stated slowly to her as if he was explaining to a young child. "That already happened and we already took care of it. Trigon isn't going to make an appearance anytime soon."

"How do you know, and what do you mean by 'we'?" Zatanna asked, placing her hands on her hips giving Nightwing a glare.

Nightwing glared back at her, "I have nothing else to say to you about this."

With that Nightwing turn on his heel and headed off.

-.-

"How long have you known about this?" Miss Martian asked as she approached Superboy, who was pacing near the exit of the hanger.

Superboy glanced back at her, "Since Beast Boy joined the Team."

"That long!" Miss Martian said in surprise.

"Don't blame me, Beast Boy needed to talk to someone and he picked me, M'gann," Superboy griped as he stopped his pacing to stand in front of her. M'gann stared up at him; she trembled with anger and self-disappointment. Why didn't Beast Boy talk to her about any of what was going on? As if reading her mind, Conner responded, "La'gann, he's one of the reasons he didn't tell you anything."

"What's the second reason then?" M'gann whispered challenging him, her head raised up as she stared into his eyes.

"It was to protect you."

-.-

"30 minutes," Arsenal said closing his T-com. (Titan communicator). "Cyborg and Starfire should be here in 30 minutes to pick us up."

"Tell them to hurry it up, we cannot allow anyone else seeing them," Beast Boy said standing by Raven's side. His expression darkened, "If Zatanna reacted to Raven like that, imagine how everyone would react to her."

"Uh… I see," Arsenal coughed out as he quickly made another call.

"I'm so sorry guys...We all froze..." Herald started to say, shaking his head excessively. "Jericho was the one that broke us out of our minds...I don't know how but..."

"Everything could have been far worse, Herald," Nightwing said in an attempt to calm Herald. "You guys came back and were not captured by the enemy."

"Right..." Herald replied unencouragingly.

The door to the medical room opened and Red Arrow quickly walked into the room. His expression read panic, "Zatanna and La'gann just communicated with the Justice League."

"That's it! We have to leave, by that we have to leave **now**!" Bumblebee said looking over at Nightwing for further orders.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at Red Arrow's words, "Beast Boy get Raven, Red Arrow you get Jericho. dto leave now. Bumblebee goes ahead of us and Arsenal cover us."

"Nightwing..." Herald attempted to say something but Nightwing cut him off with a stern look.

"You are still too weak from what happened, save your energy for now. We might need it for later."

-.-

"Crap, crap, crap, and bigger crap," Flash said running quickly towards the cave. He just heard from Superman, who heard from Wonder Woman who heard it from Batman that a half demon appeared in the cave. After doing some snooping around, Flash found out exactly who it was and that the League was coming to either capture or kill the said half demon.

As Flash headed towards the hanger it was when he heard something coming from the skies, he stopped and looked up towards the sky. His eyes widened seeing a flash of purple, orange and silver headed directly towards the hanger. 'This is bad…very bad...'

-.-

The former Titans had managed to get to the hanger. Nightwing took notice of Superboy holding a crying M'gann in his arms; Superboy whispered something into her ear in an attempt to calm her.

"Cyborg is going at top speeds to get here, but it would still take a while. He had Starfire go ahead of him," Arsenal stated as he put away his T-com to take out his bow and an arrow. He took note of the entrance of the hanger from where they had just come from. Last thing they needed is to be ambushed and get into more trouble than they were already.

"Superboy, did you tell her," Beast Boy called out to the clone.

"He didn't tell me anything that I didn't need to know," Ms. Martian said back to him, with sad eyes. Beast Boy looked away from her in shame.

"Zatanna and La'gann called the League, we have to get out of here," Nightwing announced as he kept his senses on high alert. "We don't know whether it's' a good thing or a bad thing."

"I'd rather we not risk it," Bumblebee added in her own two-cent to the situation. "You know how she reacted to Raven and only heaven knows how the others are going to react."

Ms. Martian stayed silent as she observed them; she felt so out of place, hearing their complication she sprouted out an idea, "Take my ship. It's the only way for all of you to get out of here faster."

"Are you sure about that M'gann?" Nightwing asked heading towards her.

Red Arrow barked out drawing his bow back with an almost too average arrow. "We have to get of here! For all we know they won't just stop at her."

Beast Boy let out a deep growl as he held Raven closer to himself. The others had similar reactions.

"M'gann, the moment you come with us, you might have to go against your uncle and everyone else," Nightwing said quickly to her, "That includes you Superboy."

"I'm going with you," Superboy said with a confirming nod "The witch would just sell me out anyway."

Everyone in the room looked at M'gann waiting for a response; she looked at everyone's faces. She did not want to pry their minds, but she knew whoever Raven was, she is important to them, "I'm in. Everyone get into the Bio-Ship."

"We have company!" Arsenal called out as he shot out an arrow to hit a bat-a-rang.

"To the ship," Nightwing called out to the others. At that moment, Robin, Batgirl, Zatanna, Rocket, Guardian, Lagoon boy and Terra ran into the hanger ready for a fight.

"Hold it, Nightwing," Batgirl called out to him, "We have orders to take the de-"

"Nightwing!" Everyone turned to see a young woman flying into the hanger; she had glowing green eyes, long fiery-red hair, and stunning orange skin. She wore a purple leotard, that exposed her some of her midriff, hips and her half her bust. She also wore a pair of arm plates, a neck plate, and a pair of knee high boots. Her clothing is decorated with red and green gems and a silver outlining.

"Please tell I'm not late," Flash said as he made his appearance. He looked around taking notice of the hostility in the air; both sides looked at him expectantly to pick a side. However, one side had their hopes hugely misplaced. With a frown on his face, he looked towards Nightwing direction, "What's the plan, Nightwing?"

-.-

"Please tell me I'm not late," Cyborg said heretically as he flew the T-ship to the Cave. As he headed to the signal of Arsenal T-com, he noticed a giant red ship flying out from the hanger. It looked like it was having issues flying. Narrowing his eyes, he arrived at the location and what he saw made his jaw drop. "Crud…"

From the T-ship, Cyborg could clearly there was a battle between his friends and people he has heard about in the last few years. Everyone momentarily stopped fighting, to see the T-ship flying right above them.

Cyborg did a quick head count and his eyes narrowed as he took a quick notice how Beast Boy, Raven, Red Arrow, and Jericho were not there. Opening the hatch of his pod, Cyborg called out, "Yo, am I too late for the party!"

-.-

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, M'gann," Beast Boy said as he helped the Martian stand. M'gann had one hand holding her side gingerly while the other controlled the bio-ship. She looked beat up, but M'gann kept her head held high as she flew her ship.

"I'm going to be alright, Beast Boy," M'gann said as she took a quick turn. "Where exactly are we going again?"

"Jump city," Beast Boy responded chewing on his bottom bleeding lip. "But as things are going, we may have to go to Steel City."

M'gann took note of the coordinates, "Steel City, it is then… What's in Steel City?"

"You got that Arrow," Beast Boy called out, ignoring M'gann question, Red Arrow gave him a thumb up. Red Arrow looked over Jericho and Raven. Jericho had managed to regain conscious though he is still out of it judging by the constant sway. Raven is still knocked out.

Jericho attempted to communicate something but Red Arrow placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Try to rest, everything is going to be okay," Red Arrow said to him as he took out his own T-com. He headed a bit ways from him and began to call someone, "Cyborg."

Cyborg's face appeared on the T-com and it looked like he in a sticky situation, "Kind of busy right now."

"I take it you already pick them up," Red Arrow said in a whisper, not wanting anyone else on the ship to hear. Cyborg grunted back as a response, "We are heading to the Titan East Tower. Got it."

"Yeah, I got you," Cyborg responded before he terminated the message.

Red Arrow quickly made another call, "Mas y Menos, are you two there?"

"Si," Came the response of the younger boys, but older Mas y Menos. They appeared on the small screen waiting for a response.

"Expect a red ship and the T-ship to arrive," Red Arrow ordered to the twins, "Get the medical room prepared before we arrive got it."

The twin nodded before they also terminated the message. "Mas y Menos are expecting us at the Tower."

"Who's Mas y Menos," M'gann whispered to Beast Boy.

"They are part of the Titan East," Beast Boy explained, "Turbo twins that can give Flash a run for his money well most of the time if don't use food to distract him."

-.-

"They still haven't arrived yet," M'gann said worriedly as she paced around the living room of the Tower. Mas y Menos looked up at her and would try to present her with chocolates, flowers or stuff an animal trying to make her feel better, but it was not working.

"Red Arrow isn't back yet," Beast Boy asked as he made an appearance.

"No, no one yet," M'gann said as she headed in his direction. "I knew I should have gone with him."

Beast Boy frowned as he began to think of what could have happened, "I'm going to go find them."

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Mas said as he and his brother ran up to Beast Boy, "Podemos ir?"

"Si," Menos nodded his head at his brother's words, "Ustedes no son en condición para ir."

The young changeling stared down at them before he nodded his head, "Be careful if you by any chance see you are over your heads run."

"¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" Mas and Menos cried aloud and ran off.

To be continued…

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Yesterday's Whisper

.

A/N: Characters will be OOC.

.

"At least, we got out of there alright…" Cyborg said uneasily as he flew the T-ship.

"You do realize that you almost locked us in there," Bumblebee snapped at him from her spot in the T-ship.

"It wasn't me, it was Nightwing," Cyborg cried in his defense, as he pointed out the window to another part of the ship where Nightwing was currently in.

"What about me," Nightwing added into the conversation, with an eyebrow raised.

"Something about nearly locking all of us back in the cave with the Team," Superboy said nonchalantly.

"Not my fault that Cyborg doesn't know how to fly a ship properly," Nightwing waved off in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Can we get a little peace in here," Cyborg grumbled depressingly to them.

"I need a new arm," Arsenal grumbled as he looked at his now broken cybernetic arm.

"Guys, where the hell are you!" Red Arrow called out as his image appeared on a screen in every pod in the T-ship. "I've been trying to call you guys in the last hour! I just got a call from Beast Boy saying he needs to retrace his steps. Flash made it out and will be back with Jinx. Starfire already made it back here."

"Sorry Red, we needed to miscommunicate in order to not have any of them tracks us down," Bumblebee said quickly to him. "Are the twins there?"

"They are looking for you guys!" Red Arrow exclaimed aloud.

"Call Mas y Menos and get them to go back to the Tower," Nightwing ordered as he pulled up another screen that showed a hologram map of the world. It showed multiple colored dots on the map. "Any updates that I should know about?"

"From what I could gather from out intel…the League is calling everyone into the Watchtower." Red Arrow frowned as he spoke out the information. "Raven is still out cold Jericho is regaining consciousness."

Red Arrow quickly turned his sights away from the screen to shout out a couple of words that none of them could pick up or just did not bother to listen into. Then Red Arrow turned his attention back to them, "Mas ye Menos are back."

"Hola!" Mas y Menos appeared right on the screen waving at them.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, for now, Nightwing?" Red Arrow asked, waiting for orders.

"For now… Nothing," Nightwing said with a grimace, "We have to wait and see what is going to happen next. Not only do we have to worry about the League but also that group that took out friends."

-.-

"You do realize this is dangerous for you and your family?" Red X said inconspicuously leaning against a brick wall in a dimly lit alleyway.

"Do you really think they want me as an enemy right now?" Cheshire replied hidden away in the shadows.

"…True." Red X weighed the odds in his head before he confirmed it. "Any news on your baby's daddy?"

Red X didn't need to see Cheshire face to know she is glaring at him from behind her porcelain mask. "I hear things…"

"The Titans have been exposed to the Justice League," There was an obvious eye roll as Cheshire spoke. "All Titans are reporting in for their own safety, not only from the League and…you know."

"Hm…This changes things." Red X mused aloud tapping his chin deep in thought.

"It does and it's all your fault." Cheshire pointed out to him accusingly. "What were you thinking!"

"Now, now, Kitty Cat. There is no need for violence…for now." Red X raised his hands up in a form of surrender. "If they continued in hiding, it would have made things far more difficult down the road."

"The Justice League know about Raven." Cheshire deadpanned. "They want her head."

"…Okay, _that_ was not part of the plan." Red X face palmed and internally wince at the complications that could and already occurred already. "Who are we waiting for again?"

"Aqualad."

"I thought he was still avoiding everyone?"

"No, the other one, the one you are thinking about is now called Tempest."

"Eh, same powers, big diff."

-.-

"What do you mean they left?" Black Canary yelled out in total anger and confusion to the remainder of the Team. "Along with the Flash!

"Ms. Martian and Superboy helped them and the demon escape," Zatanna stated as she and the rest of the remaining Team stood in a single file line.

"The _Flash_ helped them getting out," Artemis said with a growl, she paid no attention to blossoming bruise on her chin.

"The way they fought… It was clear that Nightwing is the leader," Batgirl said as she rubbed her sore shoulder. "It was like they were all fighting together for a long time, especially him and that… _Girl_."

The rest of the Team continued to add in their own input on the issue that had happened earlier. As this went on, Terra nervously stood in her spot, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. This did not go unnoticed by a certain few.

-.-

"This was that secret that you kept from the League," Batman said, looking up at a screen. He sat in his chair, looking up seeing Nightwing on the screen; a clear frown on both their faces.

"Keeping the Teen Titans a secret is something we all agreed on before I was blackmailed into joining the Young Justice again," Nightwing said bitterly to him, he began to smirk when Batman began to glare at him, "Could we I don't know…bygones be bygones for old times sake."

"You know perfectly well that the de-"

"I am going to hang up now," Nightwing said before he discontinued the call.

Batman stared at the blank screen of the computer trying to comprehend what just happened…Nightwing just did not hang up on him…

The Dark Knight pressed a button to call Nightwing back. After three rings, a new figure popped up. Said figure gave Batman a megawatt smile. "Hello!"

"Where's Nightwing?" Batman asked with a glare, it was the same person that flew into the

"Are you the Man of Bat's yes?"

"And you are the alien princess that was part of Nightwing's original team." Batman deadpanned recalling what Nightwing had told him and the picture Batgirl had shown him the other day.

"And you are the man that emotionally blackmailed him into leaving us." Starfire smile grew far too sweetly for anyone's taste. "If you are wondering why Nightwing hung up on you…he told me to tell you…You are Batman, figure it out."

Once more, Batman was hanged up.

To be continued….

I know it's short, but once I update all previous chapters then the newer(ish) chapters will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers of Yesterday

-.-

A/N: Characters will be OOC. There will be a couple' of Oc's, it's my style to write Oc's.

-.-

A/N:

Superhero/Villains name = Civilian's name.

Jinx = Nicole 'Lucky' Daiz

Just wanted to clear this up now.

-.-

"Damn it all to oblivion." Jinx cursed under her breath, running around the apartment that she and Wally were currently sharing. The Pink Haired Sorceresses packed anything to everything into every suitcase she could find. "Why can't I ever get a break!"

Jinx gritted her teeth, putting her entire weight onto a large suitcase to zip it tight. "I swear to every deity out there, Wallace! I am going to throw you out a window!"

"You could do whatever you want to me, once we get to the Titan East Tower." Wally responded, running in and out of the apartment with suitcases with each run he did. He was in disbelief by the fact they had so many suitcases in the apartment. They never seem to stop as it is. At least he was taking all the luggage to the edge of the city and they will temporarily stay there until further notice. "How many more suitcases do we have?"

"This is the last one." Jinx said, zipping up a duffel bag that was double her size. She turned around to now see Wally now standing in front of her. "Please tell me what the hell is going on, Wally? I get that something happened that has us running off...but what happened?"

"They found out about Raven." Wally entire posture was tense and his entire expression just seemed so off for Jinx. She hardly ever seen this side of him. "I deserted the Justice League in order to protect her after they had ordered the Young Justice to capture her."

Silence rang through the apartment.

"Wow... You were surrounded by idiots." Jinx snorted, turned around to grab hold of the duffel bag and a pink and lavender purse. "Are you going to take us to the location or are we going over there by civilian means?"

"So now you want me to carry you off into the sunset?"

"Shut up Wallace."

-.-

"It was Phobia; they knew we were coming." Raven croaked as she rubbed her throat, "I only saw Phobia, but I know there were more of them. I sensed them down there before i was taken out."

"Did you recognize any of their signatures." Starfire asked retrieving a glass of water for Raven.

"Thanks." Raven murmured, taking the glass of water when Starfire offered it to her. "No, I didn't have time to figure out who they were. How are the others?"

"Herald is looking for food in the kitchen looking for food." Starfire responded, she then pulled back a curtain to reveal a tired Jericho on a medical bed looking rather pale, "Are you alright, Jericho?"

Jericho made a notion that he felt alright, following by several other notions.

"I understand; we will have to put our heads together to figure out what happened down there." Raven sighed, she placed the glass of water on the table next to her bed.

-.-

Sitting underneath a veranda of a homely restaurant, dressed in their civilians clothing and using holographic rings to blend into the futuristic scene. Everything appeared to be going well until the raven haired male told the others for the reason of the meeting. As much they all preferred to be at the tower panicking about the current events that is occurring to them, the main topic of the conversation has to be said to a selected few. It did not sit well with the others by the looks and sounds of it.

"You are kidding with us, right?" Karen deepened, she had half a mind to dump her hot cup of tea over Dick's head.

"Dick... I am sorry but... ARE YOU CRAZY!" Victor screamed at a sheepish Dick, who smiled nervously at everyone. At least he had the decency of apologizing repeatedly about what he had ask or ordered everyone just now.

"This is Dick we are talking about…" Roy drawled slowly while munching on a cinnamon roll. "Considering he's the only one willing to eat that grub Kori makes."

"Hey!" Dick snapped at his friend's words. If there was something he will not stand for is someone making fun of Kori's food. However, when everyone gave him crazed looks, he physically deflated. "I don't understand why all of you are against it...It's not that bad."

"Back on the main reason we want to throttle you now." Karen tightly gripped her cup of tea, her eyebrow twitching excessively.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" Dick asked with a confused expression.

"Well...Let's see..." Garfield stated with an obvious eye roll, he ran a hand through his now blonde hair. "Your mentor..."

"Bruce." Roy coughed out before he stuffed his mouth with this cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, him." Victor said grimly, he looked down at his drink to see his reflection. What he saw was not his actual reflection as Cyborg but as Victor Stone. "Has invited the Justice League, Young Justice and... Now the Teen Titans... to a Ball?'

"Yeah...and?" Dick asked not understand what everyone had against him.

"And they call me an idiot," Garfield slammed his face against the wooden table.

"Grass-stain has a point." Victor stated pointed at Garfield with a shrug.

"You do realize if we go to that masquerade we will be sitting ducks out there." Karen stated, raising an eyebrow to get her point across.

"That's why the party is being held at the Wayne Manor," Dick said with a sigh, he did not want to fully get into details but said details has to be set straight or things will get worse for himself. "The Ball was set originally to meet Kori, Babs...Barbara told Bruce about Kori. Alfred wants to meet her and you know how much he means to me?"

"Then why do we have to go?" Roy asked, his voice lowered down an octave when people walked passed by them. "Why does the Justice League and Young Justice have to go in the first place?"

"Alfred and Selina want to throw a party that has nothing to do with politics, socialites and so on. Something far different than the usual parties Bruce will throw." Dick lifted his shades to rub his eyes tiredly. "Everything turned serious when this happened, now the actual reason for the party is to analyze out every side. A chance to show them who we are and what we stand for."

-.-

Kaldur leaned against a railing, looking out at the vast ocean and the only source of light was the half moon. A million thoughts ran through his mind and putting them into one thought just did not make sense. He was recently set out on a solo mission that had him out of communication with everyone. Only returning earlier that day after finishing said mission and receiving a strange message. The message stated he needed to speak with someone at said location.

At first he thought it was a trap but his curiosity got the better than him. He had already returned to the area and told no one he was back. Taking that opportunity, Kaldur went off to said location with his guard up. Arriving at the location, Kaldur immediately regretted not telling anyone of his whereabouts. Standing in front of him were Cheshire and another he recognized as Red X. The only thing that stopped him from going on the defensive, was when Red X told him who exactly set the meeting. Nightwing.

Through that meeting, Kaldur found out several new things about Nightwing he never knew about and several other things. The main thing he took away from that meeting was a new perspective to the chaos that was happening all around him. Taking that information, Kaldur retuned back and saw the chaos that had occurred at the Cave. As much he wanted to believe everyone there, Kaldur could not. He still needed more information to confirm or deny what was said to him. Which brought him, Artemis, Zatanna and La'gaan where they are now. They were currently waiting for the Teen Titans…

'Nightwing, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Ms. Martian, Superboy, and Flash all left yet we are being cautious about their status.' Kaldur thought to himself, mentally thanking that none of his teammates are mind readers. Otherwise he would be questioned for knowing what he knew. 'Zatanna is completely adamant that their friend is a demon with a bigger purpose…However said purpose had been take care of…'

"Tell me again, why we are not chasing after them?" Artemis was leaning against the railing with her back, a frown ever constant on her face. She has her arms crossed over her chest and grinding her teeth together in frustration. "Batman should have us chasing them down."

"We are not the only ones that are currently split." Kaldur said as he glanced back at her. "There are several sides to every story."

"What's there to tell, that… _demon_ was sent here to earth to open a gate to allow something else here to destroy the earth…" Zatanna ranted out, she paced along the pier muttering out all the reasons the 'demon' needed to be taken care of permanently.

"When in Neptune's beard are they arriving here?" La'gaan questioned his teammates. He would rather go out and search for his Angelfish than stand around doing nothing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they just lied to make us look like idiots." Artemis scowled, by now Kaldur began to worry about the condition of her teeth.

"Come on, would we really do that to you guys? Do we actually look that heartless?" A familiar obnoxious called out in mock hurt.

"Considering what happened, they will believe right about anything they are told." Snorted a younger voice, if you listened closely you could hear clear disgust in his voice.

The reaming Young Justice members looked down the pier to see their former teammates dressed in their civilians clothing, Dick Grayson, Wally West, and the clone of Roy Harper. Along with them were two unfamiliar people along with them, but…one of them looked familiar. Especially his bright vibrant green eyes and a fanged tooth. The last one is a female with light gray skin, light pink hair tied on a side braid, pink cat like eyes and her outfit made her look like a mix of a bookworm and punk rocker.

"I feel so under-dressed." The pinked hair female stated with a bored expression, she looked up at Wally with an eyebrow raised. "How come they get to wear their uniforms?"

"Don't blame me, Nicole." Wally wrapped an around Nicole's shoulders, he grinned at her before he swiftly planted a kiss on her temple. This action caused Artemis to grimace severely, she did not know that the speedster was in an actual relationship. "Blame Dick, everything that has been happening is his fault."

"Yeah, blame me for everything…" Dick replied with an eye roll, but that wasn't seen due to his tinted shades.

"We could blame Garth, but...he's not the one that is forcing us to a masquerade." Roy stated bluntly, waving his arms around to get his point across. "Plus, Fishboy already been punished enough."

"Yeah, making fish tacos in front of him is punishment enough." The green eyed teen said gruffly, glaring at Roy when he talked about the tacos. "Killers…"

At the mention of Garth's name, Kaldur and La'gaan head's perk up. Just how exactly do they know him? Not once did Garth mention anything about them. Although he had met them in many of their missions and the way they talk about Garth, it appears the know him far more than what is let on.

"Cut the crap, we came here for answers." Artemis growled out, she kept her gaze on Wally and Nicole.

"Answers?" Wally asked, he scratched his head in confusion, he looked down at Nicole for some sort of confirmation. "You wouldn't happen to know what she's talking about would you?"

"The only thing I want to know is why we are here and not on a date." Jinx deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. She elbowed Wally in the stomach to emphasize her annoyance. "You promised we would do something tonight."

Wally tensed for what appeared to be a second for everyone there, but for him it felt like a several hours. He was trying to remember when he promised her that. When he did remember the promise, he pulled Nicole into a tight embrace and sighed out dramatically. "Don't worry babe, I will just carry you off into the sunset and look for unicorns to your heart's desire."

"You do know it's the middle of the night… right?" Roy said as he glanced over at the couple, he raised an eyebrow at the mention of unicorns. He kept silent about it when he saw Nicole fume when Wally spoke about the unicorns. Although Nicole kept that part of herself a secret, it is common knowledge she loves unicorns.

"Only here, but somewhere else in the world… There's a sun setting just waiting for us," Wally grinned down at Nicole. He was completely oblivious to the killer intent that radiated from the pink haired sorceresses.

"That is it!" Nicole snapped, her eyes glowed pink and the next thing anyone knew…Wally had shot up into the air with a yelp and landed in the ocean with a shriek. "I was provoked; you cannot blame me for that."

Nicole heard a giggle and turned her attention to the green eyed teen. "You want to join him, Garfield?"

Garfield eyes went wide, his pupils shrink down and without thinking about it he transformed into a green monkey. He then leap over and latched himself onto Dick's shoulders to hide from Nicole's glare. It was then Young Justice realized just who he was.

"Beast Boy?" Zatanna asked in confusion, how in the world did the green teen turned back to look normal. "How did…"

"Holographic rings." Nicole stated, but not going into further detail about the gadget.

"Guys…" Dick sighed out, he reached up and unconsciously scratched Garfield head. He looked over at Kaldur to see the Atlantean giving him a puzzled look. Unlike the others whose expressions where a mix of glares, confusion and right down to betrayal. "Sorry… This is somewhat normal for us."

"Yeah… Just who exactly is _us_?" Artemis snarled, her arms kept twitching to get her bow out. "Where are the others?"

"This is a Teen Titan issue and there wasn't enough room in the T-car." Roy pointed at the end of the pier to a metallic blue and white car. "Vic loves his baby…and he doesn't want us destroy his baby."

"Teen Titans?"

"It's a group of super heroic teens… partially now adults…" Wally said as pulled himself over the railing dripping wet. Even if he wet, there was smoke coming off his clothing from the attack from earlier. "That fights crime, evil and protects the earth. Oh, did I mention we are far cooler than the Young Justice by 100 times over."

"Wally…"

"Love you too, love dove~"

"Who is she?" Artemis questioned Wally.

Wally looked up at Artemis as he kept hanging on the railing; he shrugged as he swung over the railing and back on to the pier. He looked over at the Team, he had mixed feelings about them. At one hand he missed his friends there but he had best friends in the Titans and he an amazing girlfriend.

"Her name is Nicole." Wally said simply, he walked over towards Nicole in a calm manner, despite the fact he was dripping wet and smoking still. "She has been my girlfriend for four years, two months, three weeks and three days."

Nicole gave him a perplexed expression. "We've only been together for three years, eleven months, four weeks and one day."

"I actually began to count the moment when I first laid eyes on you and that exact moment I knew… You were the one for me." Wally sighed out dramatically, he was about to wrap his arms around Nicole but stopped when said female eyes glowed pink.

"We get it already… you don't have to be all specific and mushy about it," Garfield grumbled, after jumping off of Dick's shoulders and transforming back to his green-self. Due to the fact he used his abilities, it caused the holographic rings to turn off. He played around with the rings until he re-transformed to the unfamiliar 'normal' self.

"He's just jealous that he can't do that with his own girlfriend." Roy snickered behind his hands.

"Weren't you supposed to take care of Lian?" Artemis questioned with her total focus on Roy this time.

"She's with her mother." Roy grounded out, he glared down at the blond and then at the magician. "Thanks to that stunt you pulled I won't be able to see her until everything is in the clear."

"Whoopi do da." Artemis laughed bitterly at him. "Sucks to be you right now."

"This wouldn't be happening if you had followed orders." Zatanna remarked back at the clone.

"Artemis, Zatanna." Dick said glaringly to both females. "We didn't come here to fight; we came here to talk like friends and not enemies."

"Friends? Friends? Far as I know none of you acted like friends." La'gaan exploded, no longer able to hold in his anger anymore.

"Okay, that's it!" Nicole blasted back, when La'gaan attempted to go on the offensive. "You want to go, rocks for brains!"

Dick face palmed at the trouble that was brewing in front of him. He looked over at Kaldur and tilted his over, signaling for a private talk just between the both of them. Kaldur agreed and they silently walked off and no one paid no mind to them.

"I talked to Cheshire and Red X, you sent them?" Kaldur asked quietly once he and Dick were out of ear shot but close enough to not seem to be inconspicuous. They watched Wally hold back Nicole, Zatanna had conjured up a rope to hold back La'gaan while arguing with Garfield and both archers were arguing back and forth. It was complete chaos.

"Yeah, even if they are not considered to be heroes, they could be trusted…to a degree." Dick replied, he ran a hand through his dark ebony hair. "I needed to get you distracted and hear another side of what's been happening. What do you think?"

"You are right for your reasoning." Kaldur stated. "If I had not heard that side, things would have been differently right now. How exactly do you know them for them to help you? Cheshire I understand because of Roy…Red X?"

"Long story short, meet him during my time in the Teen Titans." Dick explained, rubbing his temples remembering all the times he went up against Red X. "He only helps us when he sees fit and if it benefits him."

"Ah…" Kaldur did not know what else to say about that.

"Did you invited Roy and Wally to the…Teen Titans

"Did you know that Roy and Wally followed you at that moment you left," Kaldur asked glancing over at him.

"Nope." Dick replied, remembering when he saw his two friends after leaving the Team. "By the time we found them, the Teen Titans was already well established and well… None of us liked how thing were going with the Team."

"Then why did you return? How did you manage to integrate so many of your teammates into the Young Justice and even the Justice League?"

"Batman. He…he blackmailed me back. How I managed to get members from the Teen Titans is up to anyone guess."

-.-

"I hope everything turns out alright," M'gann said as she paced around the main Ops. room.

Conner kept his eyes trained on M'gann with hidden worry. "This is Nightwing we are talking about. Everything should end up alright."

M'gann buried her face in the palms of her hands. "We should have gone with them."

"Do not have a single worry." Starfire said as she flew into the Ops. Room. "Nightwing will be fine along with the others."

"Oh!" M'gann looked up with surprise, she quickly became embarrassed for being caught off guard. "Oh right… Um, Starfire right?"

Starfire nodded, flying closely to M'gann. "Nightwing and Beast Boy speak fondly of you."

Starfire then turned around to flew closely to Superboy, "Beast Boy also speaks highly of you too, Superboy."

"He does?" Conner asked, taking a step back from Starfire.

"Of course!" Starfire nodded with a megawatt smile, she took hold of Connor's hand and shook them excitedly. "Everyone does!"

Conner eyes widen as he felt his entire self-move to the movement.

"Who… exactly is everyone else?" M'gann asked, she couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her.

"Hm…" Starfire thought for a moment, she stopped shaking Conner who immediately moved away from her. "Let's see…"

"Hey Starfire." Arsenal called out walking into the room. "Do you know where's Cyborg? I want to ask him something?"

"He is with Bumblebee." Starfire said in responded, she flew towards the original Roy Harper and grabbed him into a hug. "It is glories to see you back again with us!"

"Can't…Breath…Help….ME…."

-.-

"Everything is going accordingly…"

"You do realize they are onto us; we didn't anticipate them grouping together, Justice League finding out about Raven…You know…EVERYTHING THAT WAS AGAINST THE PLAN!"

"That's why we have plan A through Z. Now we are on plan P!"

To be continued…

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday's Whisper

-.-

D/C: I do not own anything.

-.-

"Who do you want me to get info on again? You know…Just to make sure I hack the right people?" Control Freak asked manically, his eyes were wide in complete shock, he kept fidgeting constantly and the guy was drenched in his own sweat by the new demands he had just been ordered to do. Control Freak stood in the middle of a dimly lit room, he was looking up at a platform where multiple individuals stood. The lighting in the room prevented them to be fully seen only adding to the ominous feeling the room gave. "I thought it was only the Teen Titans we needed?"

"Now we require you, Gizmo, Wykkyd and See-More to gather the required information on the Young Justice. Is that understood?"

"Crystal…"

-.-

"Whoa… whoa… WHOA!" Beast boy yelled out in shock, he pointed at Nightwing accusingly. "You have been in contact with Red X and did not even bother to tell the rest of us?"

Nightwing face palmed at Beast Boy outcry, the outcry caused everyone to whisper, scream and yell at him. Every member of the Teen Titan's were all at the Titan East Tower, several things have been happening and what he needed to say could not be said through a communicator. He is starting to regret doing that though.

Nightwing looked in front of himself to see Raven sitting with Melvin, Timmy and Teether. He signaled for Raven to hand him Timmy. Raven whispered something to Timmy and the kid stood up and walked up to Nightwing. Nightwing picked up Timmy and held him up. "I have Timmy, do not make me use him…"

That quickly quieted everyone, not wanted to hear Timmy screaming at them.

"Red X was the one that contacted me, with the information. He along with Cheshire have been keeping tabs for us." Nightwing stated once everyone got quiet, he placed the young superhero down and patted him on the head as a thanks. Timmy glowed, he was happy he got to help Nightwing before he swiftly ran back to Raven who had her arms open to him. "They have been helping us throughout the years…In their own ways…"

"Like how exactly?" Hotspot deadpanned, not liking how things were going.

"I have almost nothing against, Cheshire… Red X on the other hand…" Herald shrugged, not really wanted to get into too much detail. After what happened to him, Raven and Jericho, his trust in people is shaky. Cheshire had done several things to get out of her situation, just like Jinx. The only difference is that Cheshire had not made it public knowledge she switched sides and many still believe she is still rooting for the bad guys. Red X…he works for no one, only for himself. He only goes to whichever side that suits him the most. "I don't trust him."

"I can't blame you." Nightwing said, resigning to the fact no one is going to trust Red X anytime soon. "Look… We would have been exposed to the Justice League long ago and not know as much information as we do now. "

"Still don't trust him."

"Shut up Beast Boy."

"Just saying."

"Second order of business." Cyborg stepped in, seeing that Nightwing started to lose everyone's attention. Then again, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, they might as well get this announcement out of the way. "Nightwing here has an important announcement to make…Right, Nightwing?"

Nightwing shoulders sagged, he did not want to be the one to make the announcement. Everyone will demand his head by the end of the very long night. The ones that already knew about the announcement were giving him amused looks. Almost as if they were all mocking him in their own way. "We were all invited to a masquerade ball at Wayne Manor. Everyone is expected to go."

-.-

"All of this could have been avoided if you had done things differently, Master Bruce." Alfred stated crisply, placing a steaming cup of tea on Bruce desk.

"You don't have to rub it in, Alfred." Bruce said, narrowing his eyes at his butler. Out of everyone in the entire world…universe in general… Alfred is the only one that could make him feel like crap or scare him.

"That was not my intention, sir." Alfred stated with a tiny grin when Bruce shot him a glare. He then pulled out a multi-folded piece of paper from his front pocket. "Here is a list that Master Richard sent over."

"Is this the list of all the members of his club?" Bruce said monotonously glancing at the piece of paper distastefully. He did not want to know just how connected the Teen Titans are. If they managed to even get into the Justice League, then just how big are their presence?

"No, sir. It's the ' _Do and Do Not List'_." Alfred said casually, he began to unfold the paper when he saw that Bruce did not take the paper. He continuously unfolded the paper and the paper grew longer and longer.

Bruce eyes grew, slightly, at the length of the paper. Apprehension grew within him when he took a peak at the list. The list was mostly composed of ' _Do not_ ' than ' _Do_ '. Just how much faith does Richard have in him? By the looks of it…none. No faith whatsoever. "Did he mention how they are arriving here? Or how many are coming for that matter?"

"He never did mention how the Titans are coming to the Masquerade," Alfred shrugged a single shoulder, he placed the long list on Bruce's desk and took a step back. "Master Richard only stated that to have more than enough food ready for everyone. Not only for themselves, but also for their dates."

"How much food?"

"Enough to feed…a medium sized army. More or less." Alfred stated, he turned around to headed towards the door. He has a thoughtful expression remembering what was told to him about the food. "He was rather persistent that we have meat lovers and vegetarian variety types of foods."

With that, the butler shut the door loudly behind him.

-.-

"How did we end up here again?" Garfield grumbled hitting his head repeatedly against a clothing rack. He has on his holographic ring to help him blend in. Even with said item, he kept shying away from everyone not used to looking normal.

"I blame Wonder boy." Gerald Duncan (Aka: Herald) grumbled as he looked through a clothing rack, his expression lightened when he saw a gray suit. "Not bad…

"It's… strange being here." Garth whispered to his friends, his eyes widened when a saleswoman saw him. He quickly ducked away and ran off, the moment he stepped into the mall, the Atlantean became a total chick magnet. Much to his dismay.

"It's not that bad," Wally said, looking at an orange tuxedo; he glanced over at Garfield and Gerald. The two of them had holographic rings, making them look normal to the public eye, "Where are the others?"

"They either already have their own suits or planning on going shopping at a later time." Dick said, he walked out of the dressing room wearing a crisp black and royal blue tuxedo. "Have any of you gotten word from Roy?"

"He's trying to convince Jade to go to the Masquerade." Garfield said, pulling out a forest green buttoned up shirt. "Or were you talking about the other one? Then he's finalizing his name with Vic."

-.-

"Now…" Cyborg said, giving several documents and ID's to the original Roy Harper. He took in a deep breath and gave him a sincere smile. "You are now named… Ryan John Willis. Welcome."

The now formerly known Roy Harper now Ryan John Willis, aka Arsenal, reached up and took up the papers and ID's, "Th-thanks, Cy. This really means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem." Cyborg waved him off, he scratched the back of his head deep in thought. "It's just… Man. It happed in our watch! How did this happen, I'll never know?"

"It happened, Cyborg. It just did." Arsenal said, shaking his head. "We'll never know and to be frank… I don't want to know."

"I guess…" Cyborg grumbled before he began to grin widely. "Anyway, I finished making that cybernetic arm you wanted. You could shoot lasers with it!"

-.-

A couple of days later…

"Have you found out where they are hiding?" Superman said, frowning as he walked into the mission room in the Watchtower. Batman sat behind the computers, typing away and searching for multiple things.

Batman then pulled up an image of a giant building shaped of a giant T. "Titan Tower that is located in Jump City, California."

"Well, what a-"

"That's just the main Tower they have." Batman said cutting Superman off, he then pulled up multiple other photos. "There's one in the Steel City, Chicago, and one in either Mexico or Florida. Those are the only ones I have so far…"

Superman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know which one they have that… _she-demon_ is residing at?"

"Her alias is Raven." Batman said, staring up at him from his seat. He then promptly took out the list that Alfred gave him. "We are to not refer her as a she-demon or anything of that manner. That is on number 3, line A, number 1. Take this list, memorize it, copy it and remember it for the Masquerade."

"This is just a list of _'What not to do_ '." Superman said reading the long list. "Do not ask about their life before they became a Titan unless a Titan brings up the subject, however if they decide to drop the subject, drop it. Do not pressure them into anything they do not want to do…. Do not eat anything that has green or blue goop on it? What the…?"

"Look." Batman said, pointing at the screen. Superman looked over at the screen to see pictures of the original Teen Titans in the early days. "The original Teen Titans."

"There's the first Robin…Beast boy…" Superman said, scrunching his eyes a bit; "There's that de-Raven. I don't recognize the other two."

Batman pulled up a video. "Security footage."

In the footage shows Starfire breaking into Mount Justice, Batman paused the video and then brought up the previous picture of the original Titans. "See the similarity?"

Superman eyes popped open. "What is she?"

"She's an alien princess." Batman stated monotony; he speeds up the video and showed the part when Cyborg arrived with the T-ship. "Do I need to show you the picture for that one?"

Superman glared at him at the jibe. "How did Nightwing persuade the others to join... him?"

"They all left on their own accord remember…?" Batman stated turning off the computer. "How they managed to get messed up with a…"

"A demon?" Superman added in.

Batman merely stated. "With a combo of young super hero teens, I will never know."

"That's because you allowed your pride to take over." Agent A said as he walked into the room rather stiffly, "Then again… It is a blessing in disguise, sir."

-.-

"Out of all the rotten things!" Artemis seethed as she paced around the training room. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Why was Nightwing thinking?" Zatanna frowned severely, pacing around the room. "Doesn't he know how dangerous that demon is?"

"Where are they hiding out again?" Batgirl whispered to herself, going through a laptop looking for all the information she could find on the Teen Titans.

Impulse, Blue Beetle and Rocket watched on as they whispered among themselves. They did not want to end up in their paths. They value their lives far too much for that.

"Do you know anything about the Teen Titans, Impulse?" Rocket whispered to the time-traveler speedster.

Impulse uneasily glanced at her. "All you need to know is that the Titans are made up of heroes and not just sidekicks."

"Isn't that what we are?" Blue Beetle asked in confusion.

"No." Impulse said, shaking his head. "Unlike the Young Justice, they don't have anyone breathing down their necks. They are independent and they didn't rely on the Justice League… like us."

"Do you know who they?" Rocket asked with a wince as she watched Batgirl and Zatanna beginning to argue.

"To be honest...No. I wish I did." Impulse said with a shrug. "Majority of them were either dead or MIA in my time."

"Everyone." La'gann called out dragging Terra into the training room. "Guess who knows where the traitors are located at?"

He then promptly threw Terra across the room. Terra yelps in pain as she was thrown and hitting the cold floor. At that moment, the reminder of the Young Justice quickly surrounded her. Some with anger others with shock.

-.-

"For now every Honorary Titan is to stay with a team in a Tower," Nightwing announces to every Titan through all their T-Comm. "After what had happened recently, I do not want anyone go off on their own. We will still continue our work but as a tighter unit."

"It's will only be temporary, until everything has been settled." Cyborg continued off.

"Until then… Stay safe, prepare and stay ahead of the game," Beast Boy finished for them.

To be continued…


End file.
